


A Fickle Thing Called Destiny

by overlysarcasticmortal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dimension Travel, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlysarcasticmortal/pseuds/overlysarcasticmortal
Summary: Your stereotypical 'OC falls into the Marvel Universe'.Actual Summary: I'm pretty sure that at least most of us day-dreamed of themselves getting sucked into the world of Marvel, same thing with Luna. Walking back to her apartment, somebody pushed her, causing her to hit her head. She woke up in the Marvel universe.Yay, right? No, not exactly. Maybe? I mean it's cool being friends with them, but when you get involved in their dark angsty past, eh.My summary sucks.My first fanfiction plus English isn't my first language, so bear with me.Currently in HIATUS. Back in mid june





	1. Fate is a Bitch, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um so this is my first fanfiction, so I don't expect good writing. Hopefully it isn't awkward.  
> Enjoy!  
> -overlysarcasticmortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna hit her head, meets some weird people, and meets a certain skinny blondie.

Let’s just say Luna Black was not having a good day.

She arrived late to a lecture, spilled coffee all over her new Marvel T-shirt and missed her ride back home. Not to mention the shit-ton of essays she’d been assigned by her professor. 

Life was deteriorating at a very fast pace, especially when you’ve moved to a new city, and her social life wasn’t exactly...social.

She walked the streets of New York, grumbling under her breath, “Study Medicine, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. I should’ve just opened a small cozy comic shop with shelves full of my favorite characters’ action figures, but no. I just had to listen to my parents and study medicine.” Luna sighed, shaking her head, when a kid rammed into her. “Hey! Watch where you’re going you little shit−” Luna was cut off abruptly as she tripped once again when a cop bumped into her. Her head hit the edge of the sidewalk and everything turned black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“The time has come. Wake up the child.”

Luna felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. “Just 5 more minutes, Mom,” she muttered incoherently.

“I am not your mother, you mortal.”

“Ew, Mom! Don’t even try…”

Luna bolted upright, her eyes widening with surprise as she registered that the voice wasn’t her mother’s. Scanning her surroundings, she couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. Fields of green grass were stretched out in front of her, accompanied with enormous blossoming trees. Mountains soared upwards, disappearing in the clouds away from sight.

“Am I dead? Am I in heaven?” she said in a small, confused voice. “Who am I kidding, I can’t be heaven.”

“Silence, midguardian. We do not have much time left,” one of the strangers snapped.

Luna turned her head only to find 3 women completely dressed in white. Long, golden hair cascaded down their shoulders, vines intertwining within to form crowns on each of their heads.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Luna asked, baffled by their appearance.

“We are the Nornir. Beings that rule the destiny of all living creatures. We currently reside in Asgard. I am Uror, and those are my sisters Veroandi and Skuld. Your presence is in dire need in order to fulfill certain destinies. More specifically the destinies of the people from -what you would call- the Marvel Universe,” she said in a calm manner.

“Uh, what?” Luna raised her eyebrow. “I really shouldn’t have read fanfiction yesterday,” she muttered, frowning as she looked around the place.

“It is your choice whether or not you want to believe this, however, it is not within your control to decide if you are being sent. We will send you to the people who need you most, whenever and wherever. Although we cannot directly interfere with your actions, we can provide you with some indirect help,” explained Veroandi.

“We have also come to the conclusion that you might be put in certain situations where you, a mere mortal, cannot handle without any supernatural abilities. Therefore, we have decided that it would be best if you were endowed with the powers of telekinesis and telepathy.” Skuld pressed her lips into a thin line as she waited for an answer. 

“Oh my god. This is just getting weirder and weirder,” Luna stated as she hid her face in her hands, “I don’t believe that any of this is real, but I get to lucid dream, which I’ve never tried before. Besides, why on earth would you want a 24 year-old to help you? Aren’t you guys like gods or something. How do you even know if I know anything about them?”

“We have already explained to you what we are and what we do. There are circumstances, such as this, where we must engage a mortal with the destinies of others to adjust their fates. We know every little detail of your life, especially your love for Marvel. You have the required determination, stubbornness, and information to stop a devastating war to occur,” Veroandi responded.

“What war? You mean, Infinity War?” Luna gaped. “You expect me to just barge into their lives in the middle of a war. Yeah, sure. They’re going to trust a random stranger to help them ‘save the day’.” she drawled sarcastically.

Uror glared at her. Luna unconsciously backed away, “Yeesh, if looks could kill….,” she muttered.

“We are running out of time. There is no time for your imprudent behavior. If you could kindly keep your sarcasm to yourself, you might actually be able to understand what you’ll be doing,” Uror smiled coldly.

“We acknowledge the fact that they might not trust you,” Uror continued, “thus, we are sending you to each of them –individually- to befriend them, so that when you meet them again in the future, they would already know who you are. However, there are certain events that you must not dabble with. Such as Loki’s attack on Earth, Ultron, the airplane fight between Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark, and the death of several mortals.”

Luna did not agree with that at all. “Deaths I can’t prevent?! I swear, if anybody who I remotely like−”

Skuld rolled her eyes and responded, “Benjamin Parker, Ho Yinsen, Rebecca Banner, King T’Chaka, Yondu Udonta, and Odin.”

Luna frowned, “Am I allowed to tell them about all of this when− if I get there? Or if this actually doesn’t turn out to be a crazy dream?”

“When the time comes to reveal the truth, you will know. And for the tenth time, this is not a dream,” replied Skuld.

“Why do they have to be so cryptic?” Luna thought to herself.

“It is time. The child must leave this instant,” Veroandi ordered.

A sudden cold breeze pressed against Luna’s skin and a wave of dizziness hit her.

“W-what wait!? I still don’t understand…….” Luna mumbled as her eyes grew heavier each second until she completely blacked out.

 

Luna groaned as she cracked an eye open but quickly squeezed it shut when the light blinded her, “Huh, I don’t remember making it home yesterday…”

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she glanced around her surroundings. She was in the center of a room that practically screamed old. Standing on her feet, she walked around the room as she gazed at all the pictures and objects scattered around. It was like she’s been living here for years, except everything seemed…antiquated? 

“So it wasn’t just a dream. Wait…Oh my god, this isn’t a dream. Holy shit. ”

She didn’t even realize she was in different clothing until she passed by a mirror, and what she saw was a very outdated version of herself; her chestnut-brown hair was curled and pinned back, and her dress was in patriotic colors with puffed shoulders.

A voice, creepily reminding her of one of those witches, whispered in her head, “Go outside, now.”

She headed outside the house and tried her best to memorize the way back. Propagandas were glued onto every single wall she passed, recognizing them as ones from World War Two. History class did pay off in the end.

While she was walking, listening to the directions given to her in her head, she thought, “Now, what? I’m in the 1940s, looking for nothing in particular, and I’m following this stupid voice in my head. Ooh wait, do I get to meet Steve, or Bucky. Oh my god, what about Peggy−”

“Next time you’ll think before opening you fucking m−” A man threatened, kicking someone in the stomach.

‘This is what the voice has been leading me to? Eh, whatever. I don’t like bullies anyways.’ Luna thought.

“Tsk, Tsk. You kiss your mother with that mouth? ,” Luna grinned, as she recited one of Nick Fury’s famous lines.

“This isn’t of your business, doll. Now go home before you get hurt too,” the man threatened. Behind him was a frail and very bloody Steve Rogers struggling to get up on his feet…again.

“Punch him,” the same voice ordered in her head.

Luna slowly walked toward them, quietly muttering under breath, “I’m going to make a complete fool out of myself.” 

“You gonna punch me, doll?” The man laughed and stretched his arms outwards. “Come on. Give me the best you’ve got.”

Luna felt a hum of energy travel down her arm as she raised it and punched the man’s face. 

“Ooof. That wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” She was surprised by how powerful her punch was.

“That’s because it wasn’t a mere punch. You used your abilities to knock him off. We’ve made it extremely easy to use because we don’t have time for you to practice and learn,” the voice echoed, making Luna flinch in surprise. 

‘Stop doing that,’ she thought, hoping the voice would listen to her.

Luna glanced at Steve, “You okay?”

“Yeah, but I had it under control,” rasped Steve weakly.

Luna scoffed as she helped him up on his feet “Sure, and I’m the queen of England.”

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“Something he shouldn’t have said,” Steve explained as he wiped the blood off his nose with his sleeve.

She eyed him with concern, “You need help patching up?”

Steve shook his head frantically, “No, it’s fine. I can deal with it on my own.”

Luna narrowed her eyes, “Do you even have a first-aid kit at your place.”

“Y-yeah, I do?” Steve replied, shifting his gaze to the floor.

“Yup, you’re coming with me. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you or anything.” Luna assured.

“The fact that you said that makes me worry even more,” Steve chuckled, keeping his eyes on her.

“Eh, whatever. Now, come on. I live just down the block.”

Steve followed her hesitantly until Luna unceremoniously grabbed his arm and dragged down the street and into her house.

Steve cocked his head to one side, “Are you new here? ‘Cause I’ve never seen you in this neighborhood before.”

Luna fumbled through her kitchen as she searched for the kit. “Uh, yeah. I moved here a couple of days ag− AHA found it.”

She opened the kit, pulled out some antiseptics, and started treating the cuts on his face. “I came here to...uh apply as a nurse in the military. What’s your story?”

“I’m actually headed to a training camp tomorrow. If you want you can join me, if you don’t know your way there….I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to. You probably already know the way ther−” he rambled, hissing at the contact of the medicine on his wounds.

Steve Rogers being uncomfortable around a woman. Iconic

“Perfect. Where do you want to meet up?” she asked as she got up to wash her hands.

“Oh-Uh I can pick you up from your house at noon,” he said as he got up to leave, “and by the way, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.

“Luna Black. It was a pleasure to meet you Steve Rogers, and please don’t get yourself into tight situations again.”

Steve grinned, “I’ll try my best. Thank you. For helping me, you know.”

“No problem. Just doing what I’m best at.”

Steve turned around and showed himself the way out, and as soon as she heard the door close, she flopped herself on her bed.

Then all hell broke loose, or in other terms, her inner fangirl completely lost it.

“Was that…Oh my god. It’s real. It’s not a dream. I just met Steve Rogers. I just MET Steve Rogers, and he’s taking me tomorrow to a training camp. Oh my god that’s so cool, this is just like fanfiction. I get to meet Tony and Peter Parker and all the characters. And I handled it like a PRO! I was so smooth, I didn’t even fangirl once in front of him.”

Luna took some time to calm down and thought about whether or not 5 years of studying medicine in the 21st century would be enough to be approved as a nurse in the 1940s, and that maybe this was going to be fun.


	2. The 1940s suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Bucky. Yay!!! 
> 
> And some emotional shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. My second chapter is OUT. I think I did better on this than the first but you are to judge. leave reviews if you think it's good, and if you don't then tell me what you hate about it.

Waking up early, Luna prepared herself for whatever events that day would hold. Steve came right on time, and they started walking down the street together. 

“Ah, so you are the knight in shining armor that saved my damsel in distress,” a voice chuckled behind them.

Steve and Luna whipped their heads back towards to the familiar voice.

“Bucky,” Steve groaned, “Could you please stop saying that.”

“Nope,” Bucky laughed, his eyes twinkling in joy, “Steve told me all about you. I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”  
OhmygodOhmygod. It’s THE James Barnes. God, his hair looked so much fluffier in person.

Luna smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you Bucky. I’m Luna Black.”

“Heard you wanted to apply as a nurse,” Bucky commented.

“Yeah, I’m actually headed to a training camp with Steve. You wanna join us?” Luna asked.

“Oh I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you two,” Bucky replied as he grinned mischievously.

Steve blushed at the insinuation while Luna just laughed it off. 

“You afraid of some competition, Barnes?” Luna chided.

Steve stood there gaping, while Bucky just scoffed and slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Would you look at that, Steve? We’ve got ourselves a new friend.”

The trip to the camp went smoothly and once they arrived, everybody went off to do their own business. Turns out the military has been desperately searching for more army nurses, so Luna doubted they would reject her. She was making her way back to the tent where she and Steve agreed to meet up, when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tent.

Looking up, she saw it was Bucky. “Sorry if I startled you,” he began, “but I’ve been meaning to talk to you,”

Luna’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘What could he possibly want to talk about?’

Bucky continued, “I wanted to say thank you. For what you did for Steve.”

“Like I said to Steve before; just doing what I’m best at.” Luna answered offhandedly.

“Not many people do that.” Bucky said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“What? Tending to people’s wound?” Luna asked, raising an eyebrow

“No. Helping others,” Bucky replied, fixing his gaze on her.

“Oh.” That was her only reply. She really couldn’t think of anything else to say, but before she could even try to come up with something to say, Steve barged in clumsily.

“Hey, guys− oh, am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“No, not at all. Bucky was just asking me whether or not I got accepted.” Luna lied smoothly.

“Well? Did you?” 

Then, Bucky came to her rescue.

“She was actually about to head there. They still didn’t give her any feedback,”

“Yup, so if you would excuse me,” Luna said as she slipped out of the tent and marched her way to see the results.

Obviously, she made it, and when she checked which site she would be sent to, she wasn’t really surprised that Bucky and Steve were going there too. Coincidence? She didn’t think so. The Nornirs really did plan out everything.

After those events, the trio became inseparable and it’s only been one month since that day. Anybody would always find them together laughing and when they’re not, they still manage to draw a smile on people’s faces; Steve protecting the innocent, Bucky helping the helpless, Luna healing the injured. They were like the golden trio. Luna was extremely confused when days started passing with Steve not turning into Captain America, but knowing the Nornir had everything under control, she stopped thinking about it too much.

However, laughs and jokes weren’t always the cure to the depressing state of war. Days would go by with without Steve’s pure laughter, Bucky’s incredible humor, and Luna’s witty sarcasm. Only a few words would be passed along, and the day would fly in complete silence. 

There were those rare moments where Luna would catch Steve and Bucky so carefree and happy. She understood why Steve was so protective of Bucky and vice versa. Maybe –one day in the future- after all the scarring from the events that would occur, she would be able to see them like this again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Something was wrong.

Luna felt that something was out of its place. It wasn’t like a bad case of flu or something. It was like a tingling sensation in the back of her head trying to remind her something, like a dream you can’t remember after you’ve just woken up.

She spent the whole day with an uneasy attitude. Steve and Bucky kept shooting her concerned glances, and attempted to lighten up the mood. The day went surprisingly well, which made her even more anxious.

After she treated her last patient, Luna met up with her 2 friends and walked around the site.

Bucky broke the silence, “Are you okay? You were on the edge, today.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but I have this weird feeling,” she replied.

Steve gave her a worried glance, “A weird feeling? What do you mean? Like a bad feeling?”

“Yeah. A bad feeling,” Luna nods.

“Well we can assure you that nothing bad will happen to you,” Bucky said firmly.

“Oh really? How?” Luna raised an eyebrow.

“Anything or anyone that harms you will have to go through us first,” Steve exclaimed loudly as he puffed out his chest.

They all stared at each other, expressionless, then burst out laughing. Their laughter cut off when a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the whole camp. Hairs standing on the back of their necks, the three of them ran the opposite way everyone else was running. They tore through the crowd, pushing against the scurrying mob to find a man with a red logo on his shoulder patch. Hydra.

He shot a blast of energy from his high-tech weapon, and hit a soldier. The soldier was instantly vaporized, leaving nothing but his ashes. The weapon wasn’t just killing them, it was incinerating them. Luna was horrified, yet confused. This wasn’t part of the timeline, and how did Hydra manage to develop a weapon this enhanced? 

Bucky grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear, “Run. Go hide. You can’t stay here. You weren’t trained for this.”

“What?! You think I’d leave you guys here?” Luna cried out.

“Please, Luna. Listen to us. If you stay here, you’ll die.” Steve begged.

“So will you,” she replied, fiercely.

“Goddammit, Luna. Please,” Bucky pleaded, his voice breaking.

“I can’t just−” Luna argued, but was thrown to the ground as people shoved themselves forward, in attempt to run away.

Separated from Steve and Bucky, Luna tried to come up with an idea to stop that madman. She would do anything to save those two. Even if it meant exposing her abilities. Even if it meant killing somebody. She spun on her heels and sprinted to the site of chaos, Steve and Bucky not within in her sight. 

She slowly, yet determinedly approached the maniac with the gun, wondering if she could force his mind into unconsciousness, just like she did to the man who was attacking Steve the first time she met him.

Facing the assassin’s back, she raised her hands to aim, but she froze in place when he turned his back and aimed at her. “Duck!” shouted dozens of soldiers to Luna when the Hydra agent fired. Luna did so and backed away from him.

The first thing that came to her mind is to crush the weapon, but that may cause the energy inside it to be unleashed and kill everybody around them, so she ditched the idea.

Troops of armed soldiers stormed in, each carrying a weapon. Luna knew they’d all die, since it only takes a few seconds for dozens of people to get incinerated. As the army fought valiantly, Luna knew her first plan was the only one she can probably carry out, since she doesn’t have much experience with her powers. If she could, she probably would’ve crushed his heart into a pulp or something, but she doesn’t know how.

She reverted back to plan A. Now, she has to think of a way to execute it without killing everybody else.

Luna thought of every movie scenario she could that could help her in this situation, and it was like a bulb lit over her head. Of course, like every other sci-fi movie, a force bubble. Now she’ll just have to ignore the fact she doesn’t have any idea how to do that and depend on the Nornir.

‘If I don’t try, Steve and Bucky may die. Oh my god, maybe they already did. No, impossible.’ Luna thought. 

Raising her arms once again, a buzzing feeling surged through her veins to escape her body in the shape of a wispy, grey vapor. As it was flowing out of her fingers, the energy weaved itself together to form a dome around her and the terrorist. For some reason, as much as how hard she focused, the energy was including Luna into the bubble. It was like something wanted her to die− oh. She never really asked the Nornir how she’d be leaving a timeline.

The Hydra soldier turned his head around looking for an escape, but the dome had already surrounded them. Luna clenched her fists, sending her powers to crush the machine gun. It cracked and crunched in his hands. He dropped it in fear and backed away until his back hit the force field. Luna narrowed her eyes, focusing heavily on destroying the gun. She heard her name being shouted and turned her head to spot Steve and Bucky pushing around the hordes of people and lock eyes with her. 

Bucky broke out, running towards her. “No. No! Stop! What are you doing?! You’ll kill yourself!”

Steve was behind him, “Please, don’t do this,” he said, voice cracking.

Luna shook her head, “I couldn’t find another way.” The light inside the dome was becoming brighter. 

“Bye,” Luna mumbled as she smiled weakly. The light flared out and the dome disappeared. Luna was replaced with ashes.

Steve fell on his knees, clutching onto what’s left of her from dust. Bucky just stood there, tears streaming down his eyes and kept mumbling the same words. 

“She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions matter. well to me, anyways.


	3. Parenting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she meets another character (no shit, Sherlock)…. that's probably the only thing I can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHO REALIZED THAT SHE HAS FORGOTTEN TO DISCLAIM THAT I do NOT Own Anything ExCePt FoR LuNa BlAck.  
> SO.... I might have been 3 or 4 days late BUT that's cause I don't have any wifi.  
> Review and leave a Kudo .  
> 

“No. no! Stop! What are you doing?! You’ll kill yourself!”  
“Please, don’t do this,”  
“I couldn’t find another way.”  
“Bye,”  
“She’s gone.”

 

Black. That was all she could see. Well, until she realized she could open her eyes.

“I’m not dead…..right? I just left the timeline,” she explained to herself in a loud tone. She actually thought she would die. Steve and Bucky think she died.

Shit.

Luna jolted upright. She groaned, as she buried her head in her hands. She stayed in that position until the throbbing faded, then looked around and all she saw were those stereotypical, neat American houses. ‘I’m not in the 1940s, that’s for sure, but I don’t think this is the 21st century either. Ooh, I wonder who I’ll meet this ti−’

CRASH

She whipped her head towards the sound that came from the house across her. Shouting and yelling filled the silent air. Haven’t the neighbors noticed all that racket? She probably shouldn’t interfere.

“But that’s what I’m was destined for,” she smirked to herself.

Jogging to the front door, Luna tried to open it, but it was obviously locked. She bit her lip as she tried to focus her energy to turn the lock open.

“No! No! Don’t touch him!” a woman screamed.

“Daddy, stop! No! Don’t hurt Mommy!” 

THUMP

Luna’s hands stopped working on the lock, the energy fading away from them. Wiping her sweaty palms, Luna took a breath and tried once more. As Luna struggled to open the door, the thumping of her heart was the only thing she could hear as she thought of what she would find inside that house.

A lot of people in the Marvel universe were abused; Clint, Bruce, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane, and others Luna can’t remember, but Clint ran away and joined the circus. Harry and Mary Jane lived in the 21st century, so they probably weren’t even born yet.

However, Bruce fit all the possibilities.

Click  
The door creaked open and Luna found herself staring back at glassy, dead eyes of a woman. Beside the corpse was a scrawny child sobbing and clutching her cold, pale hands.

Turning her head away from the dead body, Luna shakily tip-toed across the room until she felt something warm seep into her shoes. Slowly peeking down at her feet, Luna saw blood pooling around the woman’s head. This must be Bruce’s mother. Somebody must’ve pushed her from the stairs to her death since her head was resting on the last step of the stairs. The only suspect was Bruce’s father, Brian.  
Brian was nowhere to be seen, so Luna hurriedly sat next to Bruce and softly whispered to him, “Hey buddy, we need to get out of here or else you’ll get hurt too.”

Bruce flinched and started kicking her with his legs.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just here to help.” Luna said, raising her hands in surrender.

Bruce stopped kicking, peered at her cautiously and sniffled, “I can’t leave Mommy here. I have to make sure Daddy won’t hurt her. Please.”

Luna opened her mouth several times, thinking of anything to say. “Listen kid, uh we’ll come back to her after we make sure Daddy won’t lay a finger on anyone, okay?”

Bruce hesitantly nodded and stood on his feet. Luna took his hand in hers and carefully walked to the door.

“Now, where do you think you’re going?” a man’s voice cackled psychotically from behind.

Luna’s heart jumped, as she turned her head with fear-filled eyes. She tightened her grasp on Bruce and slowly backed away towards the exit.

“Tsk, Tsk. It’s rude to leave early, you know. We still have a bunch of fun activities to do.” Brian grinned maniacally, and suddenly shot forward.

Luna yanked Bruce with her and ran to the top of the stairs. Ushering Bruce into his room, she told him to hide and closed the door.

Leaning her head against the door, Luna wondered what the hell she just got herself into. She might sound calm, but oh boy, she was going to die of fright. Beads of sweat trickled down her temple as she tried to think of something. Brian was swaying drunkenly and slowly making his way up the stairs. She gathered all what was left of her courage and narrowed her eyes as she created some wisps of energy from her hands.

When Brian finally showed up, she threw her hand in front of her and a ball of grey, crackling energy shot out of her hands. It smashed into Brian, causing him to tumble down the stairs. He hit his head on the last step with a loud thump, then silence filled the air.

Luna fell onto her knees and started heaving for air. She curled herself into a ball and stayed like that until she realized that Bruce was still hiding. She stumbled aimlessly through the corridor to hear Bruce’s sobbing echoing from a bedroom. Luna limped to the room and found Bruce huddled in a corner, his face mashed against his knees.  
‘What the fuck was this?’

A minute later, Bruce fell asleep, his head leaning on her shoulder. She gently placed him on a bed and threw a blanket over him, then braced herself for the sight. Making her way down the stairs, she was welcomed with an unmoving body of Brian Banner. ‘Did I kill him?’ She ran to him and checked his pulse and sighed in relief when she found it. She stared at him when, unexpectedly, Brian opened his eyes. Luna yelped and fell on her back, but Brian didn’t move a muscle.

“I-I can’t mo....I can’t move,” he croaked. Luna froze. Was he paralyzed? Did she do this to him? Was she no better than Brian? No. If she hadn’t done that, he would’ve killed Bruce. Hey, she doesn’t see the Nornir complaining about her ruining the timeline.

As she was calling 911, she realized that this was a stupid thing to do, but it was too late. She explained to the operator the incident, leaving any suspicious details. It was simple and Luna can lie very smoothly; the front door was open, and she heard some strange noises inside so she felt the need to see what was happening in there. Brian drunkenly lost his balance and fell. 

The cops came, and, sadly, so did Child Protection Services.  
“Since the mother died and the father is in no condition that allows him to raise Bruce, the child must be put in a foster home. Once we find a suitable family for him, he’ll leave.”

Luna scratched her neck, hiding her disappointment. She did not like this. She’s seen way too many movies to know that foster homes aren’t the best.

“Could I temporarily become his guardian, until you find a family?” Luna blurted out.

The social worker pressed his lips into a thin line, “This is, usually, not within our protocols, but considering the circumstances of both the boy and the foster home, I think that would work. You have permission to take the child tonight, but I’ll be coming over tomorrow with the guardianship papers, and to see whether or not your place of residence and source of income is suitable for the kid.”

Luna nodded and an address she’s never heard of slipped out her tongue before she could realize. She hid her surprise to avoid any skeptical looks from the social worker, and climbed up the stairs to get Bruce. 

She found a bag and shoved almost every article of clothing Bruce had in his drawers, and a stuffed animal she found on his bed. She gently picked Bruce up and exited the house.

It was like the way to her house was carved into her mind. It wasn’t that far, only a block away. The house was very spacious and she had a car! A nice, slick car!

Entering the house, Luna lay Bruce down on her bed and took off his shoes. He curled up against the pillow and started snoring softly. She smiled, then went to take a look around her house. It seemed to be extremely expensive. She found out that she was a doctor working in a hospital, but according to her e-mails, she’s taking a 12-month break. Damn, those 3 witches really take everything into consideration. She took an hour-long shower, and plopped herself on her bed next to Bruce.

‘Dude. Bruce Banner is sleeping right next to you. The HULK is literally a few inches away. Well, the child version of him anyway. Actually, a mentally-scarred child is next to you. This is not how I expected this to turn out.’

The following day, she woke up at a very ungodly hour of 7 a.m., but she couldn’t go back to sleep so she made sure the house looked clean and appropriate for a child to live in. Checking how much she had in her bank account, Luna almost fainted when she saw the amount of zeroes. She was filthy rich. Well, now she doesn’t have to worry about the source of income. 

Walking to her bedroom, she headed to check on Bruce. She found him rubbing his eyes, then staring at the room in confusion. Luna entered the room and sat down next him, “Uh- Hey Bruce, did you sleep well?”

He flinched and crawled away from her, “Where am I? Where’s Mommy? Who are you? Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be good. I swear. Please.”

Luna was taken aback, before almost face-palming. Right, abusive Dad. “Hey, hey. Everything’s ok. Your Dad won’t hurt you, anymore. You’re safe.”

Bruce seemed to loosen up a bit. 

“Can I sit closer to you?” Luna asked.

Bruce eyed her tensely, then nodded hesitantly.

She scooted beside him and bit her lip, “Are you okay?”

He nodded, but Luna doubted he was. “Uh…my name is Luna Black. I’m a…uh− a friend of your Mom’s. You’re in my house because your dad is in the hospital and can’t take care of you.”

“But where’s Mommy?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

How do you explain to a six year-old that his mom is dead? “Mommy was hurt badly, so the….uh angels had to take her?” Luna explained pathetically.

His big brown eyes welled up with tears, “Mommy’s dead?”

She looked at him sadly and nodded. “I’m sorry Bruce, but at least Mommy can be happy now. Your Dad won’t hurt her anymore. She’s safe up there.”

“But she left me here. Alone,” he whispered, fat tears sliding down his cheeks.

“You have me,” she said awkwardly, hoping he doesn’t burst out crying again.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against her shoulder.

“No problem,”

He unattached himself from her and shyly looked away.

“How about we take a shower and change our clothes, okay?” Luna asked.

Bruce was taking a shower alone after he insisted he knows how to. Luna knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no response so she walked in to find Bruce in the bathtub with a focused expression, trying to wash away the soap from his hair. 

“Need some help?” She pointed at his hair.

Luna was one of the many siblings in her family, so all this was not new to her. She had way too much experience in this. 

Bruce fiddled with his fingers, then nodded.

“Why didn’t you just call me to help you?” Luna asked.

“Daddy always tells me that good boys take care of themselves without any help.”

“You’re only six, kid. We’re supposed to help you. Yes, you have to take care of yourself, but whenever help is offered, you don’t reject it.”

“But I don’t want to bother you. Daddy gets angry when I show him my Legos.”

“Well I’m not your Dad, so if you want to show me something, even if it’s a drawing, you can show it to me, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Luna.”

After the shower, while she was combing his hair, she talked to him about the guardianship thing. 

“A man will arrive here today to see if my place is good enough to live in until they find a family for you, okay? I know I suck but until then, you are stuck with me,” she said, teasingly.

Bruce giggled but stopped shortly, “I can’t stay here forever?”

“You want to stay here?!” 

“Yeah. Of course. You’re the best!” he grinned.

Now she’s way too emotionally attached. ‘Wait. Does that mean when I disappear again, he’ll think I’m dead?’ Luna questioned internally. Why do the Nornir have to make her disappearances an overly dramatized fake death?

“I’m sorry Bruce. If I could keep you, I would. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the family you’ll be sent to are the best we can find, but I can’t stay here. I’m leaving. I don’t know when, but I’ll make sure to see you before I do, okay?”

“Promise?” Bruce asked with hopeful eyes.

“Promise,” she nodded firmly.

The minute they both looked clean and fresh, the doorbell rang. Luna opened the door and welcomed the social worker inside while Bruce stuck to hiding behind Luna’s legs. She gave the guy a tour around her house, and explained to him her financial state.

“Everything here seems suitable and the kid seems to already like you, but I’ll still have to talk to Bruce. Alone.”

“Of course,” Luna nodded, smiling at Bruce in assurance.

Luna had day-dreamed about a lot of things, but to take Bruce Banner into custody and basically raise him was not one of them. It was weird, taking care of a character you’ve ‘fangirled’ about, but it isn’t the worst thing that had happened to her. Maybe this’ll be fun.

She left the room and headed to the kitchen, and a few minutes later, both showed up content-looking. 

“Here are the papers. You’ll have to sign here and write your phone number here…”

 

Luna read the contract, signed and did whatever she had to. Once they were finished and the social worker left, she threw herself on the couch. He climbed up on the couch and curled himself beside her.

“This was a very tiring day. Right, Bruce?” Luna mumbled, scooting closer to him.

“Mhmm,” he replied, barely awake.

They both fell asleep on the couch.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luna had seen those stereotypical movies where a guy wants to raise a kid and he’s like ‘It can’t be that bad’ then everything turns to shit.

This was not one of those situations, quite the opposite actually. She thought it would be the hardest thing she’d ever do, but it was pleasantly easy. Probably because Bruce wasn’t the kind of kid that would throw a tantrum if he doesn’t get candy before bed.

She’s also figured something else out. He’s a fucking genius. Luna knew Bruce Banner was smart, but this was extraordinary.

The toddler can beat her at chess. At first she thought it was luck or something, but no. She ended up playing rounds and rounds and Bruce won every single one of them, so she started developing his abilities.

Now according to the comics, after Rebecca Banner dies and Brian is plead not guilty, Bruce gets stuck with his father, which means he probably just got locked in his room without any adult to realize his brilliance. Luna will not allow that happen.

So she began teaching him the basics in Mathematics, English, and general Science, and everything’s been going absolutely fantastic. This kid was a miracle. Shock couldn’t even begin to describe what Luna felt, aside from pride of course. She took the matter in her hands, and called the social worker, telling him about Bruce. Next day, Bruce did some sort of I.Q. test that declared him a kid genius.

Now, finding a family for Bruce won’t be that hard. As sick it was to think about how many people will start to want to foster him- because he’s a genius now- Luna knew everybody wants their kid to be smart. 

Bruce started taking private lessons and was becoming more intelligent by day. At first, Luna was afraid all these lessons would burn him out, but was proved otherwise by Bruce’s exuberance and eagerness.

Luna was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its emotional enough for you. cause I have no clue how to write about feelings . Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon.  
> Thanks  
> -overlysarcasticmortal


	4. Everything goes to shit again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's still with Bruce. explains to him a couple of stuff. there's crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know I know. I’m 2 weeks late. And I have no excuse whatsoever, so if you feel a sudden urge to insult me. Please, be my guest.  
> DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LUNA.

“Luna, have you seen my jacket?”

“Check the couch. I think you left it there this morning,” Luna shouted from the kitchen.

It’s been exactly 6 months since Luna has become Bruce’s guardian, which wasn’t the easiest task, even with the Nornir’s influence. However, it become more manageable over time. Noah – the social worker who originally placed Bruce in her care (and who recently became her friend) had helped her with Bruce as he himself had a kid. Obviously, caring for a child with an abusive past wasn’t all sunshine and daisies. Luna had woken up way too many times by Bruce’s screams and pleadings, his clothes soaked with cold sweat. 

Bruce’s nightmares were getting less and less, while Luna’s were getting more and more. She hadn’t actually digested the fact that she died. That she saw a dead person lying on the floor. That she was a murderer. Bruce trembling in fear. Bucky yelling her name over and over again. Steve breaking down. The memories, although very brief, haunted her.

Has she helped them or has she made things worse?

“Found it. Thanks,” called Bruce, snapping Luna out of her disconcerting train of thoughts.

“Are you ready?” Luna asked. She had promised to take him out for ice cream tonight.

“Yup. C’mon, let’s go,” he giggled, as he dragged her to the front door.

“Okay, okay,” Luna laughed.

They got in the car, drove to the park, and bought ice cream. Obviously, there was more to the story.

Noah had called a couple of days before and said that he found a family that wanted to foster Bruce. The family was respectable, intelligent, and very easy-going. Luna met them and they were just what she was looking for; Bruce would fit in perfectly. She had visited other families, but many were extremely strict. They wanted Bruce to always be the best at everything and other stereotypical shit, but she knew he was just a child that wanted to have fun. She would always get this nagging feeling in her gut that keeps telling her nope, not this family. However, this time, she knew they were the right choice. It could be just an instinct, but it’s probably just the Nornir’s way to help her choose a suitable family. 

As much as how it pained her to choose a family for Bruce, she knew it was better than leaving him homeless, and although she’s been with him for almost a year, she doubted he would even remember her when he grows up. 

If he ever met her in the future.

“Luna, look, look! I found it! It’s a four-leaved clover,” Bruce squealed in excitement, as he came running to her.

“Wow, that’s so cool! How’d you find it? Do you know what the means? You’re gonna be the luckiest guy on earth.”

Bruce smiled even wider and clutched the clover closer to his chest, “I’m never leaving this out of my sight.”

Luna lifted him up to the bench and patted away the dirt on his knees. “Listen, Bruce. Remember when I agreed to take you in as your temporary guardian. I told you that I can’t stay here forever and that another nice family would take you in.”

“Uh huh,” Bruce crinkled his nose in confusion, as he tried to catch up with what Luna was trying to say. 

“Well Noah called yesterday and told me that he found a very nice family that wants to take you in. He said that they are so excited to meet you. They even have a child almost your age!” Luna bit her lip, waiting for his response.

Bruce’s smile was wiped off his face, replaced by a confused and slightly annoyed expression. “I don’t want to go to another family. I want to stay here with you.”

Luna averted her gaze away from him. “I know, kid. I want to stay with you too, but I can’t. I’m leaving soon, and if you don’t have a family to go to, they’ll put you in foster care.”

His eyes welled up with tears. “Did I do something wrong?” Bruce sniffled.

“What! No! You haven’t done anything. Why would you say that?” Luna asked in shock.

“Well, Mom left and so did Dad. Now you’re leaving t−”

“Don’t say that, okay kid? You are a very bright and talented child. If I could stay with you, kid, I would," Luna told him, ruffling his hair.

Bruce’s glassy eyes tore into her gaze. He unfurled his fist, revealing the clover he found. “Here,” he said, thrusting it into her hands, “I don’t want to leave you without any good luck. Maybe it will give you enough luck to see me again.”

Luna looked at the clover and smiled sadly, “Maybe it will, kid.”

Bruce flung his arms around her neck, burying his face against her shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow was the day Bruce was going to move in with the other family. The day he was going to leave Luna. He, of course, had met them. More than once, and he liked them, so Luna wasn’t nervous about that. 

Luna just wasn’t ready. She wasn’t and still isn’t ready to let go of Steve and Bucky, so how would she be ready to leave a kid she’s been taking care of for half a year. She tried to spend as much time as possible with him, but it never felt enough. 

Goodbyes were not her specialty. She hated them. Whether it was her favorite show ending or someone dying, the feeling of parting away would send a shiver down her spine.

Noah was picking Bruce up at noon, meaning Luna had one day left with him. Today was the day. There wasn’t a place they didn’t go to, not a toy they didn’t buy, not an arcade they haven’t played in. They did everything they could think of, and when they came back home, they could not lift a muscle. 

Throwing themselves on the couch, they fell asleep, side by side, just like their first night together, and now their last. 

How ironic. 

 

Surprisingly, they woke up really early, and Luna started levitating the newly-bought clothes and toys into his bag. Her powers were no secret to Bruce. It had been a bit of a shock for him when he found out, but Luna felt it would be easier to explain to a kid than to an adult. It was part of their daily routine, but she had explained to him that it’s not a topic to reveal to people. She could trust him; he’s a bright kid.

After they finished packing up, they sat on his bed, his head leaning on her shoulder, absorbing the last hour they have with each other. 

Luna never got the chance to properly say goodbye to Steve and Bucky, but she did with Bruce. Although he was still in front of her, she already started feeling that emptiness. It could be a friend leaving your house after a fun night, or a friend leaving his life before getting to experience the rest of it. Who and why don’t matter. It’s the twisted feeling of regret that you haven’t spent enough time with them. 

“I’m gonna miss you, kid.” Luna murmured into his hair.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Luna.” Bruce replied softly, his voice thick with emotion.

“You’re going to be fine−” Luna started, but was cut off abruptly by the fire alarm.

“What the he− Stay here, okay? I’m just gonna check on something.” Luna said, her heart racing.

She opened the door, only to be met with roaring fire completely blocking their way out. It’s impossible for the fire to have spread that fast. Luna knew what was happening; she was about to leave, but first she had to get Bruce out of here.

She hurriedly grabbed his bag and knelt down beside him, “I need you to pay attention, kid. The house is on fire, and the only way we can get out is by the window. I’m gonna levitate you out to the front yard, okay? I’m not gonna drop you.”

“But the fire is about to reach the room. You won’t make it out in time. You’ll burn,” Bruce sobbed.

They felt the house shake and rumble, the fire eating up everything. Luna grabbed both his shoulders, “Listen kid, whether I make it out or not, I need you to know that this is not the last time you’ll see me.”

Bruce nodded confusedly, holding his stuffed animal that Luna gave him at his 7th birthday. Luna opened the window and quickly levitated his bag down to the ground. She looked at Bruce, “Ready?”

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

Before she could call her powers, Bruce hugged her.

“Not goodbye, kid, remember?” Luna reminded.

Telling him to hold tight onto his stuffed animal, Luna raised her hands and slowly began levitating him safely to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground unharmed, Noah appeared in front of him. From his point of view, the house was almost gone. The red, searing fire was devouring the whole house. 

“Come on, Luna! You can make it!” Noah shouted.

“Luna! Get out! Come on!” Bruce cried out.

Luna looked behind her, and saw the fire engulfing her surroundings. She climbed out of the window but the minute she stepped on the roof, it broke beneath her and she fell right into the burning house.

Luna crashed and toppled until she hit the ground. She couldn’t breathe. Luna clawed at her throat and started heaving, attempting to suck in some oxygen. She got up on her feet to get out the burning house. Her sight started getting blurry; black spots spreading from the corner of her eyes right to the center. She swayed left and right, holding her head between her hands and fell on her knees. Her head was growing heavier, as if her body couldn’t handle its weight anymore.

When she couldn’t fill her lungs with air anymore, when her head was too heavy to be lifted, when her vision became too blurry and dark, and when she felt like her flesh was going to melt off her bones like candle wax, her head hit the floor and silence took over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry, but we couldn’t find a body.” 

After he heard those words, everything going through Noah’s mind seemed to blur together into one simple thought; what? How? This isn’t a joke, right?

No, this was real, and curled up under his arm was a little Bruce Banner sobbing his tiny heart out. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Bruce.” Noah said, trying to comfort the child, but in reality, he was just trying to understand what was going on. No body? Impossible. The fire couldn’t have been that strong.

Bruce suddenly stopped crying, held Noah’s face in his small, chubby hands, and met his eyes with such an intensity it made Noah wary.

“It’s all fine, Noah. You know why? Because Luna told me that this wouldn’t be the last time I’d see her. Not goodbye.” Bruce assured firmly.

Noah tightened his arm around Bruce. This kid’s innocence and belief that she’s still out there made his heart shatter. It should’ve been him soothing Bruce, not the other way around. Yet here he was, frozen in shock and confusion, thinking ‘what? No body? I don’t get it’ while the kid was whispering into his ears, 

“She’s not gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I don't mind any constructive criticism, as this is still my first fanfiction. and if you like, leave a kudo.


	5. Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up in another person's time-line. He's underrated if you ask me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead. I am. I KNOOW. I'MM LATE. BLaMe My Very PrOFEsSiONal ProcrAsTinaTion SKilLs.

“I’m gonna miss you.”  
“I need you to know that this is not the last time you’ll see me.”  
“Come on, Luna! You can make it!”  
“I’m sorry, but we couldn’t find a body.”  
“She’s not gone.”

 

Gasping for breath, Luna threw herself upright as she continued to wheeze. 

Death was not the way she imagined it would be.

When she had that maniac in a force bubble and exploded with him, she didn’t feel a thing, but this time she felt it all. The pain still lingered, fading every second. She felt as if her skin might be charred from the scorching fire, but when she inspected her arms, all she saw was her olive-toned skin. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. One thought was going on in her mind, ‘Oh, so you can dimension and time-travel, but you can’t make a fake death not feel like absolute shit.’

How do you forget to tell someone that you would be leaving a timeline by dying? AND that the ‘passing away’ thing is actually real and you would have to suffer a death you’d be coming back from?

Luna shook her head and got up on her feet. She turned around, taking in all her surroundings. Carriages were scattered around the plain field, circling a massive circus tent−

Circus tent?  
The first person to jump into her mind was Clint Barton. Luna had always taken a huge liking to Clint, probably because they shared a few things in common.

Sarcasm, humor (mostly wrong-timed), and bluntness. But of course she couldn’t ignore how understanding, loyal, and trust-worthy he was− is.

The site had such an eerie feel to it, opposite to what a carnival or circus usually does. The brightly-lit fairy lights that were draped around the circus tent were now dull and dead. The place was lifeless and it reminded Luna of those stereotypical horror movies where a spirit haunts a carnival and kills whoever steps foot into it.

Luna sprinted towards the circus tent, but abruptly stopped when she heard groans of pain tearing through the tranquil silence of the carnival’s site. Spinning on her heels, Luna cautiously headed towards the sound. As she neared the tent, the screams became louder and more gut-wrenching. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Luna shakily tip-toed to the tent and tried to understand what was going on by the shapes and silhouettes that she could see. To Luna’s luck, the tent was full of rips. Squatting down to the ground, Luna peeked through a hole. 

Suddenly, all the shouts of agony coming from the inside were fading and all she could hear was the thumps of her heart throbbing in her ears and ribcage. Her hands turned clammy with sweat as she swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. 

Two dark figures were towering over a young Clint, smiling sadistically as they softly whispered incomprehensible words. 

Luna’s thoughts were intensifying as she hurriedly tried to remember when this had ever happened in Clint’s timeline. She obviously excluded the movies, as they barely talk about his past. Although she had read his comics 12 years ago, she knew she could still recall the events if she tried hard enough. She was driven out of her thoughts when the whimpers coming from the tent drilled themselves back into her head.

His shoulder was twisted in an odd way− definitely dislocated. He was curled up in a ball and holding his stomach as he whimpered in pain. Luna was anchored into her place and did not know what to do, but the second she saw one of the men lift his foot to kick him, she lost it.

Luna’s eyes flashed angrily when she heard Clint cry out in pain, and barged inside the tent. She felt a buzzing sensation coursing through her veins and for a second, her hazel eyes morphed into a steely silver. The two men jumped in fear and started backing away. Raising her hands upwards, strings of grey wisp shot out and laced the 2 men’s bodies, lifting them up in the air. They thrashed and flailed mid-air in attempt to get themselves back on the ground. Luna took a few steps towards them, narrowing her eyes as she inspected them. One of them oddly resembled Clint. 

And that’s when it hit her. The events she read in Hawkeye’s comics came crashing to her mind. She remembered what happened. Clint found out that the Swordsman, his mentor, was stealing money from the carnival. The Swordsman thought beating him up was enough to silence him. 

She looked back at the guy that looked like Clint.  
Barney, his brother.

Luna shook her head as more memories poured into her head, filling the gaps of the story-line. Barney was bitter about Clint being picked over him at almost everything, so when he knew about the Swordsman’s doing, he stood with him against Clint. Barney accused his brother for not standing with his mentor and also decided that beating him up was the only way to resolve all this.

She gave them a disgusted look and clenched her fist, forcing them to lose consciousness and plummet to the ground. Luna turned her attention back to Clint, who was watching all this in terror and confusion. 

She took a step forward, but stopped when he flinched. 

“Are you going to kill me too?” 

Luna’s breath hitched. She paused for a second and realized that she might have looked like a psychopath with deadly powers.

“I didn’t kill them.” she replied calmly, “They only blacked out.”

She rubbed her eyes and met his gaze, “I know this might seem…surreal, but I swear I’m not an assassin or something. I’m not going to hurt you. Or them. I just saw what happened and thought I− I thought I could help you, I guess.”

Clint eyed her suspiciously, “Thanks, but I could’ve handled it perfectly on my own.”

Luna snorted, “Yeah sure, if ‘handling it perfectly’ meant lying half-dead on the floor.” 

Clint glared at her and Luna glared back then blurted, “We need to get you to a hospital or something,”

“Nah. I’ll pass.”

Luna squinted her eyes, “You obviously have a dislocated shoulder which, by the way, is swelling even more while we’re talking.”

“And how would you know?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

Luna smirked, “I’ve been studying medicine for 5 years now.”

Clint muttered something under his breath. He continued, “Well, I’m not going to a hospital and you can’t force me to.”

Luna rolled her eyes, “Actually, I can,”

She snapped her fingers and her smoke-like energy floated out of her hands. It slowly approached Clint, but before it could touch him, she flicked her hand and the smoke vanished.

Clint scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah…about that. What the fuck?”  
Luna simply waved her hand and replied, “Long story. Look, I can see that you don’t trust people easily, but I’m only trying to help. If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done that minutes ago.”

Clint didn’t budge, “I am not going to a hospital. I’m not exactly overly-fond with them.”

“Then at least come with me. I’ll pop your shoulder back in and disinfect your injuries.”

Clint scoffed, “Yeah. No.”

Luna raised her eyebrow. “It’s either that or the hospital.”

Clint glared at her for what seemed like hours then finally huffed out, “Fine. But I’ll leave as soon as you’re done.”

“Finally,” Luna breathed out and walked over to Clint to help him up, but as she approached him, she noticed how much his shoulder has swollen.

“Uh…yeah. We might need to pop that in now. It’s already damaged enough and the more we wait, the more it’s gonna hurt,” Luna said.

“Just get over with it.”

“On the count of 3, okay. 1…2−”

Luna popped the shoulder back in and Clint let out a howl of pain.

“What happened to 3?” He asked shakily, drawing in deep breaths.

Luna shrugged, “People tend to tense up on the last number which makes it more painful.”

“Does that mean I can leave now?” He asked.

“Nope. I still need to check for other injuries.”

“Why do you even care? You don’t even know my name,” Clint scoffed. 

“If I can help someone, I will. And my name’s Luna.” 

Clint stared at her in confusion then shook his head, “Clint.”

She helped him make his way outside the tent, but as they were leaving, she caught him glancing at his brother and mentor.

“Don’t worry. They’ll wake up after an hour or so…Unless you don’t want them to?”

Unless you don’t want them to? Unless you don’t want them to?! What the fuck was that kind of question?  
Clint shook his head, “I know they almost killed me, but I’d rather you just leave them like this.”

Luna nodded and walked over to what she assumed was her car. It was still weird not knowing where she’s going but still having the way to her ‘house’ engrained into her mind, not knowing which floor she lived on but unconsciously pressing the elevator button with the number 4 on it. It was as if somebody was controlling her actions. Somebody who’s been doing this for years.

She stepped into her apartment, with an injured Clint beside her, and helped him onto the couch. For some ‘mysterious’ reason, a med kit was neatly placed on the table beside her. Walking to the kitchen, Luna opened her freezer and took out a pack of ice. She handed it to Clint, who gently pressed it onto his shoulder.

Luna opened the kit and took out the cotton swabs and disinfectants and started treating the cuts on his face.

“Soooo……Why were they beating you up?” Luna questioned bluntly and somewhat awkwardly.

“Long story,” Clint waved his hand dismissively.

“…This was much easier with Steve,” Luna grumbled under her breath.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Clint said, frowning.

“I said, do you work there? At the circus,” Luna asked without taking her eyes off the wounds she was working on.

“Yeah…I’m an archer,” Clint replied, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Cool,” Luna commented, giving him a small smile.

“And what exactly are you?” he asked as he shifted on the couch.

“I….don’t know,” Luna chuckled, “All I know is that I somehow have weird powers?” she lied effortlessly.

They awkwardly sat in silence as she disinfected the cuts. When she finished, Luna noticed blood bleeding into his shirt.

“You’re bleeding. Take off your shirt,” she said in a slightly demanding tone as she walked to the kitchen to get a towel.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

Luna rolled her eyes, “Great. Another narcissist.”

Clint scoffed, “Excuse me. There are plenty of ladies that would die to be in your place. Plus, what do you mean by another,” he crossed his arms.

“First of all, not every female on this planet dreams of seeing your pudgy body. And second, you remind me of a friend of mine except he was a bit humbler than you,” Luna said, thinking about Bucky.

“I am not pudgy, and I can’t exactly move. I guess you miss the chance of seeing my glorious abs.” Clint smirked.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ve got an idea,” Luna assured when she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a pair of scissors.

“You seem very desperate to see me shirtless, Luna,” Clint sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

“Please. I’d beg to differ,” Luna scoffed. She cut his shirt in half, revealing a long, bloody gash travelling from his chest to his abdomen. She wiped of the blood with a cloth and fumbled around the first-aid kit.

“This is going to hurt,” Luna warned him, dampening a cotton ball with a disinfectant.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he replied in a bored tone. The second the cotton touched the cut, Clint jerked away from her.

“Nothing you can’t handle, my ass. Now don’t move,” Luna grumbled.

After an enormous amount of complaints from Clint, Luna treated the gash and bandaged his torso. She managed to find a sweatshirt for him to wear, but found him asleep on her couch before she could give it to him. Throwing a blanket over him, Luna stumbled into her room and started thinking.

She never thought Clint could be such a pain in the ass, but her inner fangirl wasn’t complaining. Luna eventually calmed her thoughts down and dozed off into her sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Luna found the sweatshirt gone and the blanket messily folded on the couch with a note on top of it. She picked up the paper and all it said was ‘thanks –Clint’. 

She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch. Clint was obviously going to be harder to be closer to, and she had no idea how to do that. Steve and Bucky trusted her easily and so did Bruce, but Clint seemed a bit wary of her, which made sense since he’s seen her abilities. Steve and Bucky didn’t know of her powers except before she ‘died’ and didn’t even get to see their reactions, and Bruce was only a child who thought it was normal, but even Clint’s reaction was too calm for her.

According to the comics she read about him, Clint had abusive parents and ran away with his brother, Barney, and joined the circus. The Swordsman learned of his extraordinary abilities in archery and offered to mentor him. Clint began to practice, developing his skill. He became one of the most successful performers, thus gaining his nickname, ‘Hawkeye’.

Luna threw on some clothes and drove to the circus. Walking inside the gigantic tent, she found Clint hanging upside down by a rope and aiming at a target. And of course, he hit the center perfectly. He unknotted the rope and jumped down to the ground, preparing himself for another trick.

When he spotted her, his eyes widened with surprise. Jogging up to her, he pulled her aside.

“What are you doing here?” Clint hissed, making sure nobody followed them.

“I was bored. Oh, and something else. Clint- whatever the fuck your middle and last names are- are you out of your mind!? That gash has not been properly healed! It could start bleeding again or−” Luna exclaimed as she smacked the back of his head.

“Hey−He− OW! Calm down, Luna,” Clint grumbled, patting the area she whacked him. 

Luna crossed her arms.

“It’s perfectly safe here,” Clint said, arms stretched outwards. 

Not a second later, a crash sounded from behind and a guy started running in circles with his back on fire. A group of people began chasing him with fire extinguishers.

Luna raised an eyebrow, “Perfectly safe, huh?”

Clint scratched the back of his head

“Look, I’ll leave you to your stunts if you promise you’ll stop by, every day for a week or so, at my place. I only need check on the cut so that it doesn’t get infected,” Luna offered, pointing at his abdomen.

“Fine by me,” Clint waved his hand dismissively. “Besides, why do you care so much?”

Luna shrugged, “Just trying to make some friends. Do you have a problem with that?” She turned around, getting a better view of the area. “Now, how about a tour around this marvelous place?” Luna asked.

Clint grinned, slinging his arm around her and began rambling about the place. He showed her around, introduced her to some people, and even let her shoot a few arrows. Throughout the tour, Luna noticed that his brother and mentor were not in sight, but pushed the thought to the back of her head. 

When the people at the circus announced a break, Clint took her outside and they sat down on a bench.

“You do this every day?” Luna asked, sneaking a look at the acrobats behind them.

“Yup,” Clint nodded, a small smile on his face.

“So you live near this place, right?”

“Nah. We don’t stay in one place too much-maybe for a month- so I pretty much live in a tent. Rent is too expensive,” he explained.

“What about when it rains or something? Isn’t that hard to deal with,” Luna frowned.

“Yeah, I guess. It can get tough sometimes, but they pay me, and I can’t afford losing this job,” Clint shrugged.

“Well, if you ever need a place to crash in. You’re welcome to stay at my place.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-(In SpongeBob voice) Six Hours Later -

“I need a place to crash in.”

Clint stood in her doorway soaking wet and dripping with water. Rain which drenched his clothes started forming a puddle in her apartment, as Luna held her stomach while laughing her lungs out.

“It’s not funny,” Clint grumbled.

Luna just laughed harder, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

He pouted, looking like an angry −and very adorable− puppy. 

She ushered him inside and offered him clothes which he declined. “I have my own here,” Clint said, pointing to his nearly-flooded bag.

“Yeah, sure. If you want to die of hypothermia,” Luna jested, pushing the pair of pajamas into his arms. 

Once Clint changed his clothes, Luna offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

“I have a question. You obviously know I have…certain abilities, so how are you so calm about this,” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Clint’s lips quirked, “I work at a circus. We’re all freaks there. I have to admit that I was terrified at first, but now that I’m sure you won’t kill me, it doesn’t bother me that much.”

Luna nodded, “And did you start working at the circus alone, or was someone else with you?” she asked, sitting beside him on the floor.

“My brother Barney. We used to be really close, but I…don’t see him much these days.”

“…Was he one of the guys who beat you up?”

Clint nodded, staring quietly outside the window.

Luna didn’t press any further and they both sat in silence, sipping on their hot chocolate and listening to the rain pounding on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	6. Not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. Yes. I have finally updated on time. Enjoy!

It had been one month of waiting. Waiting for what exactly, you might ask. Well, that was exactly Luna’s problem. Clint was at her place every day and they always had a blast, but that was IT. In Steve and Bucky’s timeline, Luna was helping the injured at war. In Bruce’s, she was taking care of 6 year-old him. But in this time-line, absolutely nothing had happened, and Luna wouldn’t have minded at all. In fact, she would’ve loved it; her comfortable apartment, Clint’s presence, and the lack of college. HOWEVER, she was almost clawing at her skin at the mere idea that anything catastrophic might happen any second, so it was hard having fun before kindly reminding herself that she might die at any moment.

So there she was, on floor, wondering what the fuck she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to help Clint in something? They’ve been friends for a month now and it might not seem a lot, but to them it felt like a decade or so. (Probably because of the fact that Clint practically lived in her house.) 

But the only thing she had on her mind right now is the painful migraine that was about to crush her brain. Resting her head on the couch behind her, Luna closed her eyes trying to ignore the pounding in her head. For a second, she was about to doze off, when Clint barged into her house.

“Honey! I’m home!” Clint shouted, flopping on the couch.

It was a mistake giving him the spare key to her apartment.

Luna groaned as she rolled on the floor, “Why do you always say that?”

“It’s iconic. I have the chance, so I take it.”

“Whatever, birdbrain,” Luna shook her head as she buried her head into the carpet, sprawling her curly, chestnut hair.

“Is my little loony Luna sad? Do you want a sticker?” Clint cooed.

Luna glared at him, “First of all, I’m 24 and you’re 19. Second of all, shut up. Sometimes you can be so annoying. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ever end up alone in this world. I mean who would willingly marry with you, ugh.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Hardy-har-har. There’s only one woman for me, and she actually appreciates my presence.”

“Who? You’re mom?”

The atmosphere shifted, radiating a sense of uneasiness. Luna internally face-palmed, but she knew not to convey any emotion as he still didn’t about her knowledge about his past.

For a second, Clint’s eyes darkened as he shifted his glance away from her.

Luna gulped, “I−I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

Clint suddenly grinned, “Ha. That was a good one. I should’ve seen it coming.”

This was her chance. Clint’s past was a subject that has never been touched, and every time she tried to talk about it, Clint found a way to avoid the conversation.

Luna eyed him sadly, “Clint…You do know that you can’t always use humor as a coping mechanism.”

Clint tensed up, “Sorry, what?”

“You might be able to trick the others, but not me. Don’t do that to yourself, Clint.”

He clenched his jaw, as if it was the first time somebody had ever confronted him about it. It probably was.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Clint replied harshly.

Luna took a step towards him, but he backed away. For a person who has been able to avoid this subject for a long time, Clint certainly did get affected by the joke quickly. Thank god he didn’t have any spy training, or else it would’ve been impossible to read him.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Clint. It’s self-destructive, what you’re doing. And I’m sorry, but I can’t watch my best friend slowly kill himself,” Luna told him softly.

Clint tore his eyes away from her walked towards the door to leave. Luna ran to him and grabbed both his shoulders, her gaze piercing into his. 

For a moment, she saw fear in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with an empty stare.

“Clint, stop. You’re scaring me. I’m only trying to help.”

Clint looked down at his hands, his eyes red. ‘Great. Look what you’ve done. You make one friend and manage to somehow turn this into your own sob story. No wonder Dad and Mom hated you.’ He thought to himself, as he dug his nails into his palms.

“Clint? A− Are you okay?” Luna asked, worry tugging at the corner of her eyes. 

Luna hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, concerned with his actions. Drawing her in tighter, Clint buried his face into her shoulder. She didn’t know what to say, or if she was supposed to say something. She probably couldn’t anyways. 

It changed Luna’s perspective about him. Clint, who always known as ‘the funny one’, was hiding all his pain behind a wall of humor. The lack of comfort and love in his past would usually turn a person cold and heartless, but Clint bottled it all up and forced a smile on his face. She just tore down his mask, to reveal a broken boy who tried to glue himself back with jokes and laughter. 

Clint’s shoulders stopped shaking, but he still hadn’t unattached himself from her. He felt his ears and cheeks turn red. ‘Fucking idiot. You’re just another pity case. She’s going to leave, just like the rest.’ Clint thought.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your shirt,” he mumbled, his voice muffled.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Luna replied gently.

Clint untangled himself from her, “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll see you later.”

He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment, feeling humiliated. Dumbfounded by his actions, Luna chased after him, stepping out in the cold and heavy rain that was pouring on them. She scanned the streets, looking for his familiar face and ran as fast as she could, shouting out his name. Luna was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst but was even more stunned when he unceremoniously left her apartment. Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head as she aimlessly ran across the streets.

Her heart leapt when she spotted him crossing the road. Jogging up to him, Luna caught his arm and turned him around.

Clint’s eyes, still brimmed with tears, met hers. His blond hair was matted into his head, and his nose and cheeks were red. 

Luna was worried about him. She’s never seen this side of him. So vulnerable. Was a joke able to break him so quickly? It must’ve really been bad, whatever it was that triggered him.

“Clint, what’s wrong? Just tell me, please.” Luna pleaded, holding his hand.

“It’s okay. I understand. You can leave.” Clint murmured, shrugging off her hand, oblivious to the confusion Luna was feeling as he continued talking; lost in his own thoughts and memories.

“What? Leave?” she asked, frowning.

“Look, Luna. I understand. I’ve been in this situation before. I get it. It’s fine, you don’t have to pretend to be friends with me.”

“I−I don’t…What? I don’t understand.” Luna said, shaking her head.

“My father and I…didn’t get along, and my mother didn’t bat an eye on us− me and my brother. So, when things started turning….worse, I ran away with Barney.” Clint explained.

“You don’t have to explain−”

“We joined the circus,” he continued, ignoring her,” but then something went wrong. I− I don’t know if I did something or something happened to him. He started acting weird and distant and I don’t know what the fuck came over him the night you found me.” Clint rambled. “I literally fucked up all my chances and now I have no one and−” He cut himself off as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“I don’t know what to do and I’m sorry I wasted your time. You probably think I’m just a wimp because I cry whenever somebody reminds me that my parents thought of me as an inconvenience. You’re probably bored of me now and just going to leave−” 

“W−What. No. I won’t leave. Why would I do that?” she asked, taking a step closer.

Clint stared at her in confusion, “I…I−W−What? I−I’m a mess. I th− I thought…It’s what they did, so I assumed…”

“You idiot, we’re all messed up here. I would never leave. You didn’t even do anything wrong.” Luna sniffled, lightly punching his arm.

“W…I don’t understand. I−I’m sorr−” Clint started, but was cut off by Luna.

“No. Don’t apologize. It’s fine,” Luna shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

They glanced at each other then started chuckling. 

“Come on, let’s go home before we get sick,” Luna giggled.

Suddenly a horn blared behind them, startling both of them as they turned around only to see a large truck speeding right at them with no intention of stopping. Clint and Luna’s eyes widened in fear as they both froze in terror, and just when the truck was about to run them over, Luna finally snapped to her senses and shoved Clint out of the way.

The truck slammed into Luna, sending her to the other side of the road. Rolling onto the pavement, Luna screamed as she felt her ribs snap. Clint ran to her, shouting out her name. He fell onto his knees beside her, cradling her head in his lap. 

“Luna? Luna! Shit! Hey, c−can you…Luna, wake up! Wake up!” Clint begged.

Luna’s eyes fluttered open. “It’s a−alright, Clint. Everything’s fi−” Luna mumbled, but stopped when she began coughing.

Clint’s heart raced faster, “Luna. Y−You’re coughing out b… you’re coughing out blood. W−What do I do?”

Luna glanced at him, “Nothing. J−Just stay with me.”

“L−Luna, please. Don’t leave m−me alone,” Clint sobbed.

Luna gasped, struggling for breath. “C−Clint?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s− This isn’t y− your fault.” Luna stammered, heaving as pain spread around her chest.

“I−I…okay,” Clint mumbled.

“Good. I’ll see you soon, Birdbrain.” Luna whispered, ruffling his hair.

She wheezed, taking in her last breath as her head lolled to the side, dead eyes staring back at him. 

“No. No! I−I… I can’t do this without you,” Clint cried, brushing her hair from her face.

“You said you would never leave,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this emotional enough. ANYWAYS. Did you guys start school? I start after 6 days and allow me to show you my...readiness. *throws herself in a trash bin* FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then review or leave a kudo. Everything's appreciated here.  
> -overlysarcasticmortal


	7. The Red WHAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Another character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKASDFGHJKASDFGHJ. 1 MoNtH. I knooowwww. I seriously forgot how stressful school is. I'm really sorry. I managed to write this up.

“Clint, what’s wrong? Just tell me, please.”  
“It’s okay. I understand. You can leave.”  
“You idiot, we’re all messed up here. I would never leave.”  
“L−Luna, please. Don’t leave m−me alone.”  
“I’ll see you soon, Clint.”  
“You said you would never leave.”

 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out.

Luna gasped, burying her head in her knees. Breathing was hard. What was happening to her? Everything was spinning and she was trembling terribly. Luna could only hear and feel her heart banging, as needles of pain stabbed their way into her head. The light was too bright, the floor was too hot, the room was too suffocated. She couldn’t breathe. 

What was this? Was she sick? Was this a panic attack? Tears leaked from her eyes as she rested her head on the wall behind her. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Luna let out a muffled sob as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Her heartbeat raced too quickly, her blood pounded too loudly, her breaths were too short. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as she slammed her fist against the tiles of the floor. She hated it. She hated it and wanted it to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could start breathing normally. 

A hand touched her shoulder and Luna flinched, kicking and crawling away from the person. Luna’s bloodshot eyes stared back at a red-headed girl. The stranger lifted her up and pointed at the sink, implying that Luna should wash her face. Luna stood up shakily and splattered water on her face, heart still racing but it was easier to breathe now. Luna stared at the girl. She seemed too familiar. 

“Luna, we need to leave, now. Unless you want to get caught by Madame B.” The girl whispered urgently.

Luna frowned. Madame B.? Who?

The girl grabbed her arm as she burned her eyes into Luna’s. “What are you doing? We need to go. Now.”

“I-I… what. I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Luna responded.

The red-head’s eyes widened as she placed her palm on Luna’s forehead, checking for her temperature.

“Luna, did something happen to you? You know what they do to us if they find out we’re sick, right? This isn’t the time for any games.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. How do you….How do you know me?” Luna stammered.

The girl took a sharp intake of breath, “Luna, did you hit your head or something−”

“Well hello, young ladies,” greeted a woman. A fake condescending smile was plastered onto her face. “May I be given an explanation for your tardiness? I expected more from you, Natasha. You too, Luna.”

Natasha?

Was she standing next to the Black Widow? Impossible, Natasha was way too young to be training at S.H.I.E.L.D, unless…wait, this wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D.

Luna’s breaths became shallow, as her heart began to pick up pace again. This was the Red Room. Oh my god, she’s in the Red Room, a place where young girls were trained to become assassins. No, no, no, this can’t be happening now.

“We cannot afford this type of behavior, so how about a fight? In the main hall. Now.”

Luna’s vision faltered for a second as she proceeded to process the words coming out of the woman’s mouth. 

Fight.

Luna Black, who does not have any experience in fighting, is going to combat the Black fucking Widow. Luna’s eyes stung with tears as she and Natasha quietly stepped into the hall which was filled with young girls of various heights and sizes.

Natasha was nervous but she’d never show it. Luna was not the person she’d ever thought she would be fighting. They had been the closest anybody could be in that place, maybe not exactly friends, but they weren’t really eager to rip each other’s heads off. Thoughts raced into Natasha’s head. Why was Luna acting this way? Was she doing it to avoid the graduating ceremony? Did she actually lose her memory? Does she still know how to fight?

Luna, on the other hand, knew only one thing till now; she took the place of Natasha’s friend.

Both girls stood in the middle of the room, muting out whatever that wretched woman was saying. Luna was terrified. What was she supposed to do? Are the Nornir just going to bless her with the power of a Soviet Union spy in a nanosecond? They better. Luna was not looking forward to have her neck snapped by Natasha’s bare hands. Luna stumbled a few steps backwards, barely even conscious.

“Fighting stances, ladies,” the woman ordered.

They both took their positions and stared at each other. None of them wanted to do this. Are they actually going to do this?

“Begin.”

They both hesitated a second before leaping at each other.

Ducking when Natasha threw a punch at her, Luna felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her veins telling her to RUN, but before the punch could be landed on her face, a force pulled her downwards causing her to duck.

Luna felt like a puppet held by strings as somebody forced her body to move in a certain way. She ducked, threw out punches, and blocked out Natasha’s attacks. All her actions were purely muscle memory, as if she’s been training for years. 

Neither of them seemed to have the upper hand and kept throwing out perfectly strategized punches at each other. 

Luna dodged a kick, then swiped under Natasha’s legs, but she jumped away. She felt like she was cheating. Natasha has been training to do this all her life, and the Luna just pops out of nowhere, replaces her friend, and miraculously obtains the skills of a professional spy.

It felt like hours but only minutes passed by. Luna started believing in whatever the hell took over her and allowed it to do its thing. Her attack grew stronger and fiercer, pushing Natasha to the side of the room. Luna growled as she viciously attacked her, forcing her to back away, but then she caught a flash of fear in Natasha’s eyes and stopped to wonder what the hell has gotten over her. 

Her sudden distraction left her vulnerable, allowing Natasha to kick her which sent Luna to the other side of the room. Groaning, she rolled off the ground and lifted herself up only to be met with a kick, straight to her face. Blood gushed from her nose and lips as Luna yelped in pain. Natasha, however, didn’t bat an eye and kicked her in the stomach. Bursts of pain exploded in Luna’s abdomen, bringing tears to her eyes. Yet, Natasha still continued. It was what they’ve been training for years now. Show no mercy.

Natasha dug her foot on top of Luna’s chest, anchoring her to the ground, and went in for the last strike only to hesitate and stop. As much as how the Red Room corrupted her, she still had a human side to her. She has hurt other people before, but she couldn’t do it to Luna.

“Why have you stopped?” Madame B. questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Natasha didn’t answer.

“We call you Black Widow for a reason. Relations with other beings weaken you. You must cut all ties,” the woman commented, pursing her lips, “take this,” she said, handing her a gun, “and kill her.”

Luna’s blood froze, as the feeling of constriction in her chest came back in full force. Dying did not just hurt; it was torture. It felt like every cell in her body was ripping itself shred by shred, every muscle was burning in pain, every bone was fighting against it all. 

She didn’t even get to know Natasha and the spy was about to put a bullet in her head. Luna scrambled away from her until her back hit the wall. She wanted to protest but the words died on her lips as she saw Natasha’s uncomfortable expression. 

Natasha steadily raised the gun, pointing it at Luna’s head. Whatever Madame B. was saying was drowned by her thoughts. Her first kill was going to be her only…her only friend. Her only friend that couldn’t remember her.

Luna’s red-rimmed eyes gazed at her, filled with fear. Natasha’s hand grew heavier every second she stalled to pull the trigger.

Luna took in a large breath, subtly nodding her head. Luna didn’t know what she was doing. She was unconsciously using the one ability she couldn’t figure out how to use; telepathy.

“It’s fine. J-Just do it.”

Natasha’s eyes widened for a second as Luna’s voice echoed in her mind.  
“It’s alright.”

Natasha tightened her grip on the gun, and as if it were all in slow motion, squeezed the trigger. The bullet cut through the air, drilling itself in Luna’s skull. A quick, painless death. 

Luna swore she saw Natasha mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ before the bullet pierced her, before slumping on the floor, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Natasha might seem OOC. Luna is now suffering even more MUAHAHAHAHAHAH, sorry.  
> I really appreciate your reviews and Kudos. ANd IDEASSSSSSSSSSS. If you have any ideas or prompts then please. I need a little push.  
> -overlysarcasticmortal


	8. Stuck in a Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's angry. Gets stuck in a fucked-up situation. The norm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah. I know its been a month, and this might be a very forced chapter but I still have great plans for this story so no, this won't be abandoned.

“Luna, we need to leave. Now. Unless you want to get caught by Madame B.”  
“I-I… what. I don’t understand. What’s going on?”  
“We cannot afford this type of behavior, so how about a fight? In the main hall. Now.”  
“We call you Black Widow for a reason. Relations with other beings weaken you. You must cut all ties.”  
“Kill her.”  
“It’s alright.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That is enough. We must wake her immediately.”

“She hasn’t even begun regaining her consciousness.”

“Then what do you suggest. We do not have all the time.”

“Very well. Wake her up.”

Luna’s eyes fluttered open and she yawned tiredly as she got up on her feet. Squinting her eyes, Luna tried to remember the events that just happened, but as soon as she recognized where she was, a bucket of emotions was dumped onto her. She was in the place where it all had begun; where she thought she would be living her dream, but it turned out to be a nightmare. Luna turned around to see the Nornir standing calmly. 

Fury overtook her as all the bad memories flooded her mind. She marched towards them, howling, “What the fuck was that all about, huh? You told me that I was going to ‘help them’. To give them a push towards their ‘rightful destinies’. To stop the fucking war.” Luna shouted with raging anger, pointing her finger at them in accusation.

“You didn’t mention anything about me dying. You know what, you want me to die, fine by me, but what about them, huh? I don’t understand how I’m helping them this way.” she asked furiously.

The Nornir simply rolled their eyes, obviously expecting this kind of reaction. “Have you finished throwing your tantrum?” Veroandi asked, a lazed expression on her face. 

Uror began talking in a monotone voice, “Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Your ‘deaths’ will have a greater impact on them, thus creating a more trusted bond. This must be made so that, during the war, they would deem you trust-worthy enough.” Uror explained in a monotone voice.

“You don’t give a fuck about them, do you? You just want the universe to go your, and only your, way,” Luna chuckled bitterly, “Do you think it is okay to break people who are already in pieces. What about Steve and Bucky, huh? I was their friend! Bruce was an abused child! Clint was abandoned by his parents, brother and now me. There was absolutely no reason for Natasha to kill me. I didn’t even get to know her. You replaced me with her friend’s body. How sick is that?” Luna gritted her teeth, practically spitting out her words.

Luna shook her head, “This isn’t helping. You are only making things worse.”

Skuld raised an eyebrow, “We have informed you sooner that you must gain their trust. We did not force you to build emotional relationships with them. You have gotten yourself extremely attached, and you will pay the price alone. As for Natasha, you would’ve wasted too much time to gain her trust. We’ve only made things easier for you.”

Luna stared blankly before giving them a murderous look, “Oh really, you expect me to raise Bruce, a kid, without emotions. To become friends with Steve, Bucky, and Clint without caring about them. I didn’t even get to talk to Natasha. You call me stupid when you don’t understand the basic concept of trust. Trust is based on relationships and feelings, so how the fuck do you expect them to trust me without any sentiment.” Luna shakily drew out a breath and kept a neutral, dead expression.

Uror, Skuld, and Veroandi gave her an unimpressed look then flicked their hands simultaneously. A breeze played around Luna as everything around her began turning hazy.

Veroandi smirked, “Farewell, we will meet again. We’ve only summoned you to congratulate you on your achievements. You still have a lot of ‘trust-gaining’ to do.”

Luna flipped them off sluggishly, then disappeared.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Quick! Run!”

“It doesn’t matter, just leave it!”

“My son! Has anybody seen my son?”

Shouts of terror woke Luna from her ‘sleep’ and hoards of people shoved and pushed to run far away. Luna, frightened, stood up and frantically looked around. She was in a building full of citizens pouring out of the doors, leaving with hurriedly packed-up bags. She ran to a window to see burning buildings, screaming citizens, crying children, and the smoke-filled sky echoing the sounds of gunshots. Luna got herself stuck in the middle of a war, except she didn’t know where she was.

She frowned in confusion and strings of curse words (mostly directed at the Nornir) came up in her mind but she snapped out of her daze when she realized she needed to get out of here.

She blended in with the petrified families and walked along with them. Standing in the same spot for minutes, Luna knew she won’t be leaving anytime soon, so she decided to look for another way out. Jogging down the corridors and passing by the doors of apartments, Luna couldn’t find any other exit. As she was sprinting back to the staircase, which was piling up heavily, Luna stopped abruptly when she heard soft cries coming from an apartment. Door creaking open, she snuck into the house, silently following the sobs. When she walked in a room, she found two kids hugging each other in a corner with tears dripping down their chins.

Luna slowly edged towards them and started calming them down. “Hey. Hey. It’s alright. You don’t need to cry…” Luna frowned incredulously and cleared her throat. Unless her hidden talent was being fluent in a language she’s never spoken before, she was pretty sure she was speaking Russian. ‘Eh whatever, not the worst thing that could happen.’

“Come on guys, I’ll get you out of here. I promise,” Luna continued, “But− uh but first, I need you to tell me what your names are.”

The boy ducked his head and didn’t reply, but the girl took in a breath and responded, “I’m Wanda. This is my brother Pietro.”

Luna smiled weakly, “Uh, I’m Luna.”

Didn’t they stay trapped in building for two days straight?

The minute the thought crossed her mind, Luna heard bombs going off nearby.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as how I hated my writing, I still hope you like this chapter. All your comments and ideas are appreciated. And I have another fanfiction out. its called Steve's Hope, so you can check it out if you guys want.  
> See you guys (hopefully) after a week or 2.


	9. Sleepover party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Pietro, Wanda, and a bomb. All in one room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches the back of her neck* yeah, um it's been a few months. I am having a hard time writing this chapter. For some reason all inspiration faded and I just can't seem to write anything. This chapter is all I could force out of myself. Hopefully, when I move to another character i'll have a bit more fun with it. it's just that there's nothing much to write about three people in a room for two days. Anyways, hope it's alright.

“I’m Wanda. This is my brother Pietro.”  
Didn’t they stay trapped in a building for two days straight?  
The minute the thought crossed her mind, Luna heard bombs going off nearby.  
Well, fuck.

 

Wanda and Pietro shrieked before huddling together on the twin-sized bed. Luna nervously glanced outside, the room suddenly getting too hot and stuffy. The building near them was torn apart, half of it burning furiously while the other lay destroyed on the ground. Luna closed her eyes, reassuring herself that things aren’t going to get too crazy. A bomb was supposed to crash into the room, without going off. That’s how she remembered it. Everything was going to be fine, right?

She rubbed her face and looked back at the two kids with a plastered encouraging smile. “Don’t worry, guys. Nothing is going to happen to us.”

Pietro glared at her with glassy eyes. “Do you think we’re stupid? I know we’re only ten, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what a war is.”

Luna was slightly taken aback by his sharp jab. “No, I don’t think you’re stupid, Pietro. I just- well, I just want to calm you guys down, but believe me, you’re not dying today.”

The white-haired boy glanced at her before looking down at his shoes and scoffing. Luna gazed at him with sad eyes and smiled softly. He was so young, and it hurt to look at him knowing he will die after 9 years or so. He’d see Clint and that boy about to get shot and he’d run to push a vehicle in front of them to save them. He’d get pierced with bullets and fall on the ground, dead. Luna’s eyes travelled to meet Wanda’s. God, Wanda. She’d fall to her knees, broken, as part of her dies with her twin. They’ve been through a lot, and Luna was going to try and fix that. 

She’ll save them. The Nornir didn’t say she couldn’t prevent Pietro’s death. Yeah, she can do that.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Wanda asked, “How’d you get in?”

Luna frowned, “By the front door?”

Wanda’s eyes widened, “Wha− How? That’s impossible…”

Still confused, Luna asked, “Uh, can you explain to me what’s going on?”

Wanda and Pietro shared a glance, their lips beginning to tremble again.

Pietro flinched and closed his blood-shot eyes, unwilling to answer the question. Was there something Luna missed? She knew she didn’t have as much information about the Maximoff twins as other characters, however she did have a basic outline of their story-line, but she’s obviously missing something. 

Luna glanced at Wanda, hoping she might say something. Biting her lip, Wanda tried to fight against the constrictions in her throat and managed to choke out, “We were…My parents, Pietro and I were having dinner, whe−” she stopped to close her eyes and take a deep breath, “When a− a missile flew in and−” The girl didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence before letting out sob.

“We somehow ma− managed to run to our room, but our parents− they…they didn’t−” Pietro stammered before breaking out into tears.

The twins mourned for the loss of their parents, while hugging each other but Luna was shocked. She didn’t remember…how did she miss this? But that still didn’t make any sense. When she walked into the apartment, she did pass by the dining room but it looked normal, like any other room in this world would.

Standing up abruptly, Luna sprinted to the door of the room and swung it open to reveal the dining room which she certainly had crossed to reach the children, but it was definitely not in the state she had remembered. The furniture was completely destroyed, the table was broken into thousands of jagged pieces, and the room was filled with dense, grey smoke. Luna’s heart dropped to her stomach when she saw two bodies lying still on the floor with crimson-red blood seeping out of their bodies. 

She hurriedly closed the door before the kids could see anything, and began pacing in the room. The can run away now. They have the chance, but would that affect the timeline? They’d never get experimented on, and gain their ‘powers’. Luna didn’t want to take the risk. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Luna stared at the distraught twins and sighed. How are they going to survive 2 days without food or water? Maybe she could quickly jog to their kitchen and grab a few stuff. 

“Hey, guys, listen up. I’m going to run to fetch−” Luna started off before getting interrupted.

“Can you hear it?” Pietro asked, eyes full of fear.

Luna frowned, concentrating on a whizzing sound that was getting louder. Her eyes widened as she threw herself in front of them, “Get down!”

They squeezed their eyes shut as a missile shot into the room, landing a few inches away from the bed and just as predicted, it didn’t go off.

Luna coughed, sputtering dust out of her mouth. “Is everyone okay?” she asked, her eyes scanning the damage done to the room. A whimper sounded from behind her followed by Wanda shouting, “Pietro!”

Luna’s eyes snapped to him to see a huge slab of concrete crushing the lower part of his leg. She crawled over towards him, making her way through all the debris of the room. 

“Hey, kid. Pietro! Can you hear me?” Luna asked him while checking his pulse.

Pietro groaned and nodded his head.

“Good, good. Okay. Can you open your eyes for me?” Luna asked, voice full of concern.

Pietro slowly began peeling his eyes open but once he saw the concrete on his leg, he tried to move only to end up shouting in pain.

“Hey. Hey! Don’t move, Pietro. Stop it! You’re only making it worse.” Luna yelled, trying to stop him from moving too much.

“Calm down, kid. It’s fine. You’ll be alright. I- I studied medicine for a few years, a-and your leg, uh, doesn’t seem that bad?” Luna attempted to comfort him.

Pietro’s eyes widened as he began ranting, “W-what are we− are we leaving it on my leg? Are you going to cut it off? Oh my god, will I ever be able to walk ag−”

“Pietro,” Wanda snapped, “Shut up for a second and let her do her job. It’s fine. Luna said you’re going to be fine, right?” Wanda looked at Luna with hopeful eyes.

Luna looked back at his leg, “Yeah, I think. Okay. Uh…Here’s what we’re going to do. Wanda and I are going to try to lift it off you. The longer it stays there, the more damage it’s going to leave. It’s- It’s going to hurt, a lot, but I need you to stay awake, okay?” Luna explained, hoping she wasn’t going to make things worse.

She glanced at Wanda, “Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three!”

Luna and Wanda gripped the slab of concrete and tried to lift it up. Pietro’s gut-wrenching screams tore through the silence of the room, yet no one could hear them except for Luna and Wanda. Despite their effort, the large block of cement stayed put in its place.

“This isn’t working,” Wanda yelled in frustration, tears pricking her eyes.

“Nope, nobody’s allowed to panic yet. W- We’ll have to think of something else…” Luna began, eyes widening after she spoke.

She glanced at the twins, wondering if she was going to do this. She hesitated, but when she saw the torture Pietro was going through and Wanda’s terrified eyes, she knew there wasn’t any other way.

“Okay, I need you guys to listen to me closely. I’m going to try something, but I can’t have you guys freak out. I know it’s freaky, but trust me, I’m just trying to help.” Luna explained, watching their confused expressions.

She raised an arm, nodding at them in assurance, “Please don’t freak out.”

Strands of smoke-like energy shot out of her fingertips and floated towards the concrete. Picking it up, the grey energy carried the cement off Pietro’s leg and onto an empty space beside him. Her powers slowly died as Luna stared back at their panic-filled eyes.

“Please don’t scream. I didn’t want the rock to crush you to death.” Luna blurted, all in a breath.

The twins kept staring at her silently, mouths agape in disbelief.

“W-What? How…I don’t understand− what the fuck was that!” Pietro gasped, as Wanda gaped at Luna, speechless.

“Uh…surprise?” Luna said meekly, raising her arms in a ‘jazz-hands’ motion. “Okay, okay. We agreed not to freak out, right guys?” Luna reminded.

Wanda stood over her brother’s injured state protectively, as they both continued to stare in shock and skepticism. “W-What are you?” Wanda asked, voice wavering with panic.

Luna looked down at the ground then back at Wanda. “I… don’t know.”

Pietro shifted to get a better look at Luna, wincing in pain. “That’s okay. We’re all different in a way,” and gave her a small smile. 

Luna was shocked by his reaction, but smiled back at him. Wanda, however, was not that accepting.

“What?! You’re just going to trust a random freak! She could kill us!” Wanda snapped at her twin, glaring at Luna.

“Hey! Don’t call her a freak. She helped me. I could’ve lost my leg if she didn’t use her powers-thingy. And if she wanted to kill us, she would’ve done that a long time ago,” Pietro defended.

Wanda pursed her lips and remained silent. She slowly, yet hesitatingly, moved away from Pietro and sat beside him. Luna rushed over to him to look over his leg.

“Fortunately, the block of cement was mostly focused on the lower part of your leg, meaning your femur is undamaged. Weirdly enough, there aren’t any signs of fracture in the lower part so I’m guessing your tibia and fibula are in good condition. Your ankle, however, doesn’t bring any good news. It’s fractured. The only thing to do is keep your ankle as still as possible. I just hope we can get out of here in time, because there’s nothing much I can do. I’m sorry, kid.” Luna explained, trying to think of any way to fix this.

“Get out− Get out of here in time? Is he going to die?” Wanda asked in panic.

“No! That’s not what I meant. He’s going to be fine, but the longer we wait to treat him, the worse the pain will get. Just look at his ankle, it’s already swelling. But the good thing is that he didn’t break anything major in his leg. That would’ve been a nightmare. The only thing I can see on his leg is a few bruises, nothing too serious.” Lune explained to Wanda, pointing at different parts of Pietro’s leg.

When they realized they’ve completely forgotten about Pietro, they glanced at him to find him fast asleep. It’s already dark outside and the first day is about to end. 

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Wanda advised. Using the dusty, ripped up pillows and blanket, they tried to warm themselves as much as possible from the Sokovian cold. Luna stared at the window, looking at the smoke being swept away by the howling wind of the night. Wanda watched the icy puffs of air being exhaled by her brother, a reminder that he’s alive and breathing.

This was going to be a long night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The midnight-blue sky began surrendering to a palette of pink and orange as the sun crept up behind the fallen structures of Sokovia. Streams of light shot inside, accentuating the demolished state of the room. Luna slowly peeled her eyes open when she felt shifting beside her. Frowning, she rubbed her eyes to see the twins staring at the missile that had been inactive for the past hours.

Wanda and Pietro’s gaze burned into the name etched onto the weapon; Stark Industries. Luna sat up, glancing at the twins’ hatred-filled eyes with worry. This exact moment would spark the anger of the twins towards Tony and the Avengers. This would cause them to protest, to agree to be experimented on. Just because of a name.

“You can’t blame him. You don’t know his side of the story,” Luna stated out of the blue.

“His side of the story? He’s killing us, all of us, while he’s out there partying!” Wanda shouted in outrage.

“You don’t know that. Maybe it’s out of his hands. Maybe he doesn’t know his weapons are in the wrong hands,” Luna defended, crossing her arms.

Pietro chuckled bitterly, “Why are you making excuses for the world’s best weapon manufacturer. It’s his profession− it’s his job.” He leaned towards Luna and stared right into her eyes. “He killed our parents. He almost killed us. He can kill us now.” He pointed to the bomb which was a few inches away. “And if we make it out of here, we will kill him.”

Luna looked down at her hands, unable to think of a reply. They had to watch their parents die, they had to experience a near-death situation, they had to sleep through the Sokovian cold next to a bomb that could have gone off any second- all in one night. She didn’t think she would be able to convince the ten year-olds that Tony Stark was a good man. 

The three sat in uncomfortable silence, the twins still staring at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At my place, we're in winter break. so maybe i'll actually roll my sleeves up and work on it. anyways, I've edited all chapters before. Just reworded some stuff and took out the cringy parts (hopefully). No need to read again if you've had. Thanks for wasting your time with this. :)
> 
> -overlysarcasticmortal


	10. Author’s note

HELLO MY DUDES. How are you guys doing??? I know you clicked on this to read a new chapter cause 2 months was long enough for another chapter, right? Oh did disappointment dawn over you. Anyways, fear not, this is not a disclaimer of abandonment, it is however a disclaimer of HIATUS. Just for 2 months cause im taking my igcse’s and i really need to roll my sleeves up cause im a lazy-ass person who literally puts the pro in procrastination. Plus, my laptop broke cause a child decided that the screen would make a good couch. Fun, i know. And guys hold up, 100 kudos and over 1000 hits JDJSJSJSJDJDJS thank you so much :))))))))))))  
(Ps. Did you SEE the trailers sjdjsksksjs. And the movie is after 2 weeks only. AND the press tours djejwje i cant-  
\- overlysarcasticmortal


End file.
